Do not disturb!
by ThatsNoMoon
Summary: What happened on Bakura after Leia left her brother on the roof to meet Han? This is my idea of it. Rated M for mature theme.


Han/Leia fanfic; takes place during the BAKURA conflict shortly after the battle of ENDOR.

Did vou ever wonder what happened on BAKURA after Leia left her brother on the roof and hurried to Han? This is my idea of it.

This is my first fanfiction. Please review. (Sorry for mistakes, my english is not the best, I am no native speaker.)

Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. May the Force be with him!

Do not disturb!

Leia took the elevator to the level where their apartments were. 'I would not disturb you' Luke said. She started to think about her options. Every time she was alone with Han someone or something was disturbing them. Not if she was not relieved about it. She was nervous about being alone with Han, because – well – she was unexperienced and that's why she was afraid of it. And she was afraid of his reaction if he realized that she has never done this before.

But than again he was the one she wanted to be with. She wanted to lay in his arms in the morning. She has thought a lot about it and she was perfectly sure, but she was nervous and afraid. 'Coward' she told herself.

The elevator stopped at the right level and the doors slid open. She took two steps and watched the comfortable living area from where she could reach every room. Where should she go? To her room to think about everything and went to sleep? To Han's room, where – what? What would happen? 'Oh goddess, you act like a teenager right before her first date' she cursed herself. She sighed – she wanted this. She was ready and she knew it was the right thing to do. 'If I would just be a little less nervous' she told herself. Taking all her brave, she decided to go to Han and see, what the evening would bring. Standing in front of his door, she decided not to knock, so she palmed the door open and entered his room.

The small room was empty. There was a bed on her left and on the right side there was a table with three chairs. On the table were some documents Han had studied before they had left this morning. She heard someone in the bathroom. Okay so at least she knew that he was here. Right at this moment Han left the bathroom – only with a towel around his hips. Her heart took a skip. She adored him, but she was relieved that he was wearing a towel.

Han stopped dead in his tracks and eyed her suspicious. „Did you find Luke? Is he alright?" he asked. He could not imagine why she entered here so suddenly, if everything was fine. „Yes I found him. He is still on the roof an he is alright." she said. Then there was silence between them. Han waited for her to explain why she entered his room an d Leia was unsure about what to say. After a few seconds of complete silence, Han started to move back to the bathroom. „Wait a moment, I'll get dressed." he said over his shoulder and she was alone again. 'Damn, you have no idea how to start or what to say.' she thought. She had never imagined to be so completely out of words.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Han stood in the bathroom and eyed himself in mirror. He was absolutely surprised by her visit. Why was she here? She had never visited him after they had wished a goodnight to the other. He pulled fresh trousers out of his bag and started to get dressed.. He refused to think of the obvious. He had hoped some times to often to dare this again. Hell he wanted her, but he was willing to wait. This woman was worth waiting. So he pulled on a fresh shirt and went back to his guest.

She sat at the table and looked at the documents before her. She looked up as he reached her and leaned beside her at the table. „Is everything okay?" he asked cautious. „Yes, I just wanted … to talk. I am not tired by now and …" she paused. He had never heard her stammer and he started to get really worried. „Han, I have to tell you something and I don't know how or where to start." she finally told him the truth. 'Here we go,' Han thought 'Now she's gonna tell you, that she likes you, but that she does not want to get involved. But we can be friends …' He was afraid of these words since she has freed him from the carbonite.

She still watched the table as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She definitely was afraid of something. So he ignored his fear and said „You can tell me anything, sweetheart – you should know this." She sighed – her eyes still fixed on the surface of this table. Han started really to get worried. This has to be something big. He had never seen her unsure about herself. He reached out with one hand and lifted her chin gently in his direction, so she was forced to look at him. He remained silent and watched her questioning. He let her chin go and to his relieve she still hold his gaze.

„Han, I have never ..." she almost choked on her words. „I mean, I don't have ..." she was not able to put it into the right words 'You are a great diplomat, not being able to form one simple sentence' she wished she had decided for her own room. Her eyes fell down again.

Han started to realize where this was going. He tried to suppress a smile. „Leia, if this about the next step in our relationship, I can assure you, you don't have to rush or feel pressed into something" he sounded as caring as never before. She even thought his voice has changed. And how was it possible, that he was able to find the perfect words she was searching for? Her eyes filled with tears and she suddenly felt free to tell him her worries.

„I've never done this before Han. I'm afraid." it was a whisper, but he heard every word of it. He sat on his heels right beside her, laid his hands on her knee and waited for her to look at him. Slowly she made eye contact. Their eyes locked for a moment. Finally Han spoke „Leia, there is nothing you have to be afraid of. You know, I would never hurt you and I definitely would not force you into something, you're not ready for. You know that, don't you?" Her eyes closed and one tear dropped down. „I know Han, but I want to be ready for it. I love you, but I am afraid even if I have no idea why." she started to get used to the topic. Han has not left her, he was still here at her side. He was not laughing at her for her lack of experience.

„Sweetheart, You're the most confident woman I have ever met and we both know, that you hate it, not knowing what comes next. Moreover you absolutely don't like it, to let someone take the lead. I think this is exactly what you are afraid of." His words were carefully selected and spoken with even more caution. She realized that he tried to help her understand, without saying something, she might take as an insult. She thought about his words. „You mean, I am afraid of your way to do things?" she teased. Han smiled relieved. He had hold his breath waiting for her reaction.

Of course, he had thought about her hesitations for a long time now. He had realized that she could be unexperienced. There were indications like her face blushing when his jokes got ribald. Otherwise he had taken her hesitations as a sign for her decision against their relationship.

„So, what should we do to solve this problem?" he asked, caressing her knee. She felt herself heating up. „I'm not sure. What do you mean would help me?" she played along, even if her heart tried to crack her ribs from the inside. Han closed his eyes for a moment. Than he seemed to make a decision, opened his eyes and whispered „Leia, I want you. I love you more than anything in this galaxy. If you let me, I would show you, that there is nothing to be afraid of." Leia hold his gaze and whispered back: „Show me!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now it was his heart that tried to jump out of his body. „If I am doing something you don't like or if I hurt you, just tell me and I will stop, okay?" She nodded. He stood up and hold his hand to her. She took it and followed him standing. He took a step forward so their bodies were touching. She raised her head and he could reach her lips. He kissed her ever so slightly and careful, as if he was afraid to make her change her mind, if he rushed too fast. She encouraged him by opening her mouth for him. His tongue danced over her lips. Her eyes fell shut and she moaned as their tongues finally met and started to duel. His arms slid around her and he hold her tight. She ran her hands over his back.

He kissed her face and trailed down her neck. Han hold her even closer and lifted her up. He carried her to the bed. He laid her down and stood beside the bed, watching at her. She started to feel a bit uncomfortable, till he said „Gods, you are so beautiful" With that he laid beside her, still looking at her. She reached out, put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down. Their lips met again and Han started to loosen her hair. As it was free it spread all over the bed. He caressed her hair during their kiss and after a while they separated because of the pure need for air.

Han's hand trailed down her side, dangerous near her breast – Leia hold her breath, but he did not touch it. He stroked her hip and his fingers trailed down to her buttocks. Before he could touch it firmly, his hand trailed back upwards. She got impatient. She felt the desperate need to be touched by him. His kissed her down her neck to her earlobe. She moved her neck to grant him better access. His hand landed firmly on her hip and pulled her to him while he ground his body into her. She could feel his arousal and a heatwave ran through her body. She pressed herself into him to feel more of him.

She wanted to feel his skin, so she started to unbutton his shirt. His lips left her earlobe and neck and he looked at her. „You are sure? I mean – that you have never done this before?" he asked her his eyes dark with his desire. She smiled. She felt good here being with him. It felt right. Finally opening the last of his buttons, she tossed it to the ground. Finally she was able to touch his body. She ran her fingers over his muscles, they were firm and well trained. A few hairs tickled her fingers. She examined his upper part of his body and he let her. He still stroked her side and as their eyes met, he bent down to kiss her again. While their kiss lasted he opened her dress slowly. She ran her fingernails over his back, just to try this feeling. He hissed and groaned as she tightened her grip. With that he pressed himself into her body. Again she was able to feel his hardness through his trousers. The heat in her body seemed to concentrate in her middle.

Freeing her from her dress, Han took his time to adore her perfect body laying before him only in her underwear. Her skin was perfect and her curves were breathtaking. 'Please, don't make me stop now' he pleaded silently. He started to kiss her shoulder and her collarbone. His hand started to caress her breast. . She pressed against his palm and his grip got more firm. His kisses reached her bra. His fingers teased her nipple and he felt it harden through the fabric. He reached behind her with one hand and opened her bra with one quick grip.

Leia's face blushed as he took the bra away and tossed it to the ground. Now her perfectly shaped breasts were right in front of him. Han touched first one then the other. He ravished her nipples until both were hard. Then he bent down and took one into his mouth. Leia moaned as he started to suck at it. Her reaction encouraged him to go on, so he sucked and took the nipple between his teeth and pulled carefully. Her moans got louder. As he changed to the other breast to treat it the same way, his hand stroked the first breast. During his sucking and licking his hand slowly trailed down her stomach and went further between them. His fingers reached the hem of her slip and started to pull it down.

Leia was fully concentrated on the feeling Han gave her by sucking at her breast. It felt so good, she felt the need to scream. Suddenly she realized that her slip was gone. She did not mind, she was completely lost. Han's lips left her breast and started to to find their way down her body. She whimpered, because her breasts felt cold after his hot lips had left them. Then she realized where his kisses were heading, as he kissed her navel and went further down.

She felt a bit uncomfortable, because she did not know what to expect. On the other hand, everything Han had done this evening had felt good and right, so she waited for whatever would come. Han's lips reached her shaved area. His eyes met hers as if asking for permission. Though she felt her heart racing, she nodded and Han planted the first featherlight kiss on her center. Han's kisses met her opening more often and suddenly his tongue trailed completely through her folds. She groaned loud. She had never felt something so arousing. She felt getting wet between her legs. Han kissed her clit and she moaned again. As he started to suck at it, she gave a short scream of pure lust. Han groaned at the sound. The vibration of his sound and the sucking at her clit were enough. She felt her body start to shudder and her inner walls clenched. It took her by surprise. She screamed and as the orgasm began to get less intense her screams became moans, while Han still sucked and licked at her middle.

„Han" she whispered exhausted. Han planted one last kiss on her opening and rose to face her. „You okay?" he asked as he laid down beside her. She nodded „That was ..." She was out of words „...interesting" Han raised an eyebrow „Interesting? That's it? So I will have to work harder the next time" he said smiling. She smiled back, happy that he didn't felt insulted, because she was not able to find a fitting word. His smile lasted while he started to kiss her again.

Their tongues started to dance. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Encouraged by the fact that everything with Han felt wonderful, she started to unbutton his trousers. Still careful not to touch the bulge under the fabric she managed to pull the buttons open. Han freed himself from the trousers. Leia watched fascinated at his big and hard manhood. Of course she had seen it on pictures or films, but she had never touched one. Han watched her as she examined his cock. „You can touch it, you know? It is all yours!" he encouraged her. She eyed him a bit shocked. „What, if I hurt you?" she asked thinking of the sensitive nature of this body part.

„You would not. I trust you and if you want to, I will show you, how to touch me." he explained while planting small kisses on her face. She felt unsure but one hand reached down to touch his arousal. It was warm, dry and hard. Her fingertips trailed its length down. Han closed his eyes and groaned. „Take a grip" he hissed between clenched teeth. Leia obeyed, laid her hand around his shaft and started to stroke it. Han's groans got louder. „You're sure I would not hurt you?" she asked. Han nodded, opened his eyes and reached down. His hand closed around hers which was holding his cock. He showed her how to stroke and that she could squeeze it without hurting him. After a few strokes his hand left again and reached for her breast. She was encouraged and while she stroked him, she moaned because of his treatment of her breasts.

His cock even got harder under her strokes and Han suddenly reached down to stop her. „Have I done something wrong?" she asked worried. „No, honey, but if you don't stop this now, I will not be able to hold it." She smiled at him „Why do you want to hold it?" she asked thinking about the pleasure he had already given to her. She wanted him to feel the same. „I'll show you!" he said in a husky tone. With that he went on with caressing her breasts. She felt the wetness between her legs building up again. One of his hands trailed down her leg, stopped and trailed up again, but this time on the inside of her leg. She spread her legs to grant him better access without even thinking about it. His hand reached her opening and he touched her wetness. She moaned at the touch. Then she felt something between her legs. Did he put a finger into her? She clenched. „Sssshh, sweetheart don't. I will not hurt you, remember? If it hurts, tell me and I will stop, okay?" Leia relaxed and his finger went deeper into her. „Gods, You're so wet" he said more to himself. He groaned as he pressed his body into her side. He pulled his finger slowly out of her and suddenly she felt empty. Han watched her reaction and saw her disappointment. At this moment two of Han's fingers entered her. She moaned because the emptiness had left and she got used to the feeling of his fingers inside her. He pulled his fingers back until they almost left her. She opened her eyes in the anticipation of feeling empty again, but Han suddenly let his fingers enter her again a lot faster than before. She moaned louder. She felt the known growing of arousal deep inside her. As Han repeated the pull and push movements with his fingers she started to meet them with her hip to get them deeper, but Han had another idea.

He pulled his fingers out of her and moved his body between her legs. She felt the need for being filled by something. Han's eyes met hers questioning. She nodded and then she felt his hardness at her entry. She concentrated on not clench again and as he thrust slowly into her, she felt her hymen break. There was a short sting and after this she only felt Han.

Han groaned loud as he entered her. She was so tight and wet and warm, that he had to concentrate on not coming right now. As he had entered her completely he kissed her and gave her time to adjust to his size. As he felt her relax under him, he started to pull out of her again. As he had almost left her he thrust back into her. They both moaned with pleasure. He picked up a slow pace. After a few thrusts their rhythm started to speed up a bit. Han looked at her, as her hips met his thrusts and her breasts bounced in their rhythm. Her moans got louder 'Gods this was worth waiting for' he thought as his cock thrust again deep within her. Her eyes flew open „Han..." she moaned and he knew she was close. His thrusts got faster and harder, her moans got louder. She screamed his name as she came. Her inner walls clenched and she got even more tight and as she moaned her orgasm into the room, he thrust again into her, three pushes later he felt his release coming. With one last thrust he spilled his seed deep into her. Unable to hold himself longer he collapsed on top of her.

After they both recovered enough to move, Han rolled to her side and watched at her carefully. There were tears in her eyes. „Leia, I did not want to hurt you, I'm..." „No Han," she interrupted, " everything is fine. This was fantastic and I feel safe and complete, right now." she smiled at him. Han smiled back. „So, you liked it?" he asked her. „Yes I think we should do this more often." she answered. Han was relieved. He cuddled her in his arms, laid beside her and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. „I'm looking forward to it" he whispered. With that they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
